The Vampire Diaries Season 1
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S1 fanfics I've done.
1. The War

Characters: Katherine, Damon, Damon's comrades, Damon's Sargent

Summary: Just a one-shot. Damon is in the war. Will he be one of the survivors, or will he be one of the many fallen heroes of war? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

A/N: A fan of mine on wattpad suggested for me to do a story on Damon when he was in the war, so I changed it around a bit. Damon is the first one who meets Katherine after she saves his life.

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore crouched down in a ditch with his comrades, explosives and bombs going off, men shouting out, following orders of their Sargent. Then, following their lieutenant's orders, he and his comrades ran between enemy lines.

As Damon ran, he saw his comrades go down one by one. Then, in the next second, he fell to the ground shot but alive. As everything started to go black, he felt someone dragging him. Probably to safety. Then everything went black and he didn't hear, feel, or see anything more.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he awoke he was no longer in the field of war. Instead, he was in a house somewhere. Not just any house. A cabin. He was in bed in a cabin room.

He sat up.

He knew he had been shot and should've felt pain or should've died, but there was no pain and he was alive. He also didn't see any wounds on himself, which he thought as strange.

A female walked in just then.

"I thought I heard you wake," she commented.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"You're at my place. My name is Katherine Pierce, by the way. And who may you be?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you, Damon," she greeted.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"I brought you here. I saved your life," she replied to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome."


	2. The Skirmish

It's a dark night, as I walk the streets of New Orleans. The year is 1864 in the cold month of October. I have just left my brother, for I could not stand to watch him kill anymore humans. Stefan says it's just because I'm weak from not feeding. I choose not to feed, because I still have my humanity. I don't want to kill. I won't. It's wrong. Stefan doesn't see how wrong a path he's on. He's too blood crazed. He's like...what did I once hear? A Ripper? Yes. I think my brother is turning into the Ripper; a vampire that is too blood crazed to care about anything but blood. And I don't know how to stop or help him. So I'm on my own.  
As I walk, the thirst wants to over power me. Something inside me is telling me to feed to become a vampire, but I'm too stubborn. I'd rather die. Dying is better than being a monster and killing.  
I'm not sure how long I walk, my mind spinning with thoughts, but I suddenly find myself in a desolate area of the city, not far from a dark alley. And from that alley, a man steps in front of me. I can guess that he's a vampire.  
"Can I help you?" I ask him.  
"You can by telling me where Katerina Petrova is. I'm Niklaus by the way, but you can call me Klaus."  
"I'm sorry. Who?"  
"Maybe you don't know her as Katerina. Let's try this again. Where's Katherine?"  
"Sorry to bare bad news, but she died back in Mystic Falls in a church with all the other vampires. She was burned alive."  
"I checked and she somehow escaped."  
My spirit rises. She's alive? Now I'm thrilled. When Klaus leaves, I can go find her. Then she'll be at my side until the end of our existence, once I feed and transition.  
"I don't know where she is," I inform him.  
"You better second guess yourself. I'm not someone you want to have on your bad side."  
"I'm telling the truth."  
He pins me to a wall of a building, hand around my throat. Then I feel pain, as he stabs me in the gut with a dagger. I realize suddenly, somehow, that he's only half vampire, as his eyes flash the color and shape of werewolf eyes. Until now, I thought werewolves were just folklore. As I feel the pain, I groan and then everything goes black.

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to I'm chained to a wall in a basement. I'm not alone. Klaus is leaning against a wall across from me, a table at his left, examining a knife; probably the one he stabbed me with.  
"Good. You're awake. That'll make things more fun."  
"I told you. I don't know where she is."  
"True. But if I torture you, she'll come. She'll feel it since you have her blood in your system. She'll feel your pain. That's the gift of siring someone."  
That never occurred to either me or Stefan.  
"Why do you want her so badly?" I have to ask in curiosity.  
"She's important to me. She escaped me back in Bulgaria before I could perform the ritual to awaken the werewolf in me. She was my doppelganger. I had to kill her, but she was turned by Rose before I could find her. So I killed her family to get back at her for escaping me. Now I'm going to get what I want. I'm going to kill her. After she's dead, I'll look for her doppelganger."  
"Revenge then."  
"Something like that."  
He goes to stand in front of me and then says, "This will be so much fun."  
He stabs me in the side.

I don't know how long it goes on for with him torturing me, but when I'm weak and about to black out again, Katherine walks in. And as darkness starts to cloud my vision, I see him drop the knife and start towards her.  
"Glad you could make it," he tells her.  
They rush at each other at vampire speed. Then everything goes black for me.

When I wake up, I'm on the floor on my back with the chains off me, Kat kneeling at my side.  
"You came," I say softly, still feeling weak, though my wounds are healed. She probably gave me some of her blood while I was out.  
"Of course I came. You're my only family I have left."  
"Where is he?"  
"Staked. But he's an Original. He won't be dead for long."  
I then see him on the floor on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.  
She puts an arm around me, helping me to my feet. Then together, we leave to find Stefan and get a place to stay.

It's a dark night, as I walk the streets of New Orleans. The year is 1864 in the cold month of October. I have just left my brother, for I could not stand to watch him kill anymore humans. Stefan says it's just because I'm weak from not feeding. I choose not to feed, because I still have my humanity. I don't want to kill. I won't. It's wrong. Stefan doesn't see how wrong a path he's on. He's too blood crazed. He's like...what did I once hear? A Ripper? Yes. I think my brother is turning into the Ripper; a vampire that is too blood crazed to care about anything but blood. And I don't know how to stop or help him. So I'm on my own.  
As I walk, the thirst wants to over power me. Something inside me is telling me to feed to become a vampire, but I'm too stubborn. I'd rather die. Dying is better than being a monster and killing.  
I'm not sure how long I walk, my mind spinning with thoughts, but I suddenly find myself in a desolate area of the city, not far from a dark alley. And from that alley, a man steps in front of me. I can guess that he's a vampire.  
"Can I help you?" I ask him.  
"You can by telling me where Katerina Petrova is. I'm Niklaus by the way, but you can call me Klaus."  
"I'm sorry. Who?"  
"Maybe you don't know her as Katerina. Let's try this again. Where's Katherine?"  
"Sorry to bare bad news, but she died back in Mystic Falls in a church with all the other vampires. She was burned alive."  
"I checked and she somehow escaped."  
My spirit rises. She's alive? Now I'm thrilled. When Klaus leaves, I can go find her. Then she'll be at my side until the end of our existence, once I feed and transition.  
"I don't know where she is," I inform him.  
"You better second guess yourself. I'm not someone you want to have on your bad side."  
"I'm telling the truth."  
He pins me to a wall of a building, hand around my throat. Then I feel pain, as he stabs me in the gut with a dagger. I realize suddenly, somehow, that he's only half vampire, as his eyes flash the color and shape of werewolf eyes. Until now, I thought werewolves were just folklore. As I feel the pain, I groan and then everything goes black.

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to I'm chained to a wall in a basement. I'm not alone. Klaus is leaning against a wall across from me, a table at his left, examining a knife; probably the one he stabbed me with.  
"Good. You're awake. That'll make things more fun."  
"I told you. I don't know where she is."  
"True. But if I torture you, she'll come. She'll feel it since you have her blood in your system. She'll feel your pain. That's the gift of siring someone."  
That never occurred to either me or Stefan.  
"Why do you want her so badly?" I have to ask in curiosity.  
"She's important to me. She escaped me back in Bulgaria before I could perform the ritual to awaken the werewolf in me. She was my doppelganger. I had to kill her, but she was turned by Rose before I could find her. So I killed her family to get back at her for escaping me. Now I'm going to get what I want. I'm going to kill her. After she's dead, I'll look for her doppelganger."  
"Revenge then."  
"Something like that."  
He goes to stand in front of me and then says, "This will be so much fun."  
He stabs me in the side.

I don't know how long it goes on for with him torturing me, but when I'm weak and about to black out again, Katherine walks in. And as darkness starts to cloud my vision, I see him drop the knife and start towards her.  
"Glad you could make it," he tells her.  
They rush at each other at vampire speed. Then everything goes black for me.

When I wake up, I'm on the floor on my back with the chains off me, Kat kneeling at my side.  
"You came," I say softly, still feeling weak, though my wounds are healed. She probably gave me some of her blood while I was out.  
"Of course I came. You're my only family I have left."  
"Where is he?"  
"Staked. But he's an Original. He won't be dead for long."  
I then see him on the floor on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.  
She puts an arm around me, helping me to my feet. Then together, we leave to find Stefan and get a place to stay.


	3. The Stranger

It was a dark night, as Damon lay in the middle of a road waiting for someone to come along. It was how he got his food. And that's when he heard a voice; Her voice.  
After Elena Gilbert hung up and put her cell phone away, she looked up to see a guy; a stranger.  
"Katherine," Damon greeted, though she smelled human.  
"No. I'm Elena."  
"I'm sorry. I must be mistaken. You just really remind me of someone."  
"I get that a lot."  
"So what are you doing out here alone?"  
"Ex-boyfriend problems. I'm waiting for my parents."  
"You shouldn't be out here alone."  
"Why? Nothing bad ever happens here."  
"By the way, I'm Damon."  
"So Damon, what are you doing out here alone?"  
"The usual."  
"Like?"  
"Looking for what I want."  
"Well, I wish I knew what I wanted. My parents have it all planned out."  
"You want what everyone else wants."  
"So Damon, the mysterious stranger who has all the answers, what do I want?"  
"You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger. I want you to get everything you want. But now, I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet."  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
He was surprised that Elena wouldn't tell anyone. The humans he had met in the past had been talkative. And they always told one another everything. But not this girl. He felt that she was telling the truth. He didn't have to compel her to forget that they had met.  
"Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."  
As Damon walked away, he felt drawn to her and didn't know why. But he kept walking until he reached the shadows of the darkness. And from that darkness, he watched as Elena got into the car with her parents. Then he watched as her father drove away in the car towards the Whickery Bridge. There was silence from them until her parents asked her how the party had gone. She went into talking about her fight with her ex-boyfriend, Matt. But he didn't hear her mention him. And that's when he knew that he could trust her.  
It was a beautiful day as Elena Gilbert headed home. She felt alone these days. Her parents were dead, but Damon Salvatore had saved her life. Now her and Jeremy's guardian was their Aunt Jenna.  
When Elena got home, it was early evening. Her Aunt Jenna was home as usual.  
"How was school?" Aunt Jenna called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close.  
"Good," Elena called back, before heading up the stairs to her room.  
Once in her room, Elena put her bag on the floor by her desk, before going to check on her younger and only brother, Jeremy. He was having a hard time with their parents' deaths. It had been last summer, but it was hard. Now her brother mostly got home late and stayed in his room. She didn't know what he did all that time. She and Aunt Jenna didn't know what was wrong.

She knocked on her brother's closed door, which was right next to her own bedroom.  
"Jeremy?" she called through the closed door.  
"Go away, Elena."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Go away."  
"Jeremy, you know we can talk about this is you need to. Right?"  
"I know, Elena."  
"Okay. I'll see you later then."

With that, she went back to her room to do her homework.  
After they had dinner, Jeremy stayed in his room for the rest of the evening as usual. Elena stayed downstairs with Aunt Jenna for a little bit, though. They both knew Jeremy needed help. They just didn't know what to do.  
Later, Elena went to her room and closed her door for privacy. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, before she got a pen from her pen holder on her desk. Then she opened her right top drawer of her desk and took out her journal. She closed the drawer and opened her diary on her desk. Then she started to write, as thoughts came to her. She did this every night. It was her own personal therapy. She had done this since last summer.

Dear Journal,  
Jeremy is acting strange. He doesn't come out of his room except for class and to eat, and he skips class and if failing his classes. He has developed an attitude towards everyone and he's withdrawn. All I know is this. He needs some kind of help. If he doesn't stop this, I don't know what will happen. I think he's still grieving for mom and dad. This might be his way of calling out for help and dealing with it. But it's not the way to go. I'm still grieving too, but I'm not acting like a stranger. Instead, I'm coping by writing all of this down. Speaking of stranger, I wonder where Damon is...I haven't seen him since last summer when he saved my life. If it wasn't for Damon, I'd be dead. Where is he? I miss him.

She put her pen and journal away before getting to her feet. She was tired. She looked at her clock that sat on her nightstand. It read ten-thirty.

The next day passed quickly. Before she knew it, school was over and her best friends were walking at either side of her. Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter, was on her right. She had blond hair and blue eyes, while Bonnie Bennett whom lived with her grandmother, had hazel eyes and black hair.  
Soon, they departed from her to go home, as did Elena. And as she headed home, thoughts spun through her mind. She wanted to help her brother. She had to find a solution. Should she set him up with a counselor and make him talk, or should she make him talk to her or Aunt Jenna?

It was still dark, as Elena headed home. And that's when she stopped in a desolate area on a sidewalk, not sure why she felt like she was being watched. She was alone. Then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and someone in black clothes was instantly not far from her. He looked normal until she saw his face.  
Vampire, she thought.  
She started to run, but he was instantly in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away to get free of him, but she couldn't.  
"You're a feisty one," he commented.  
"Let go of me!" she yelled.  
Damon was taking a walk when he suddenly heard her not far off and smelled the scent of another vampire. And that's when he followed the scents.  
She continued to try and get free of him. And then that's when Damon came to her rescue. He through him off her. Then she watched as they both fought until the vampire fled.  
Damon walked up to and faced her.  
She silently looked up at him with a million questions in her mind.  
"Let's go to my place," he suggested, guessing that he should probably tell her.  
Soon after, Elena Gilbert was seated on his couch with him standing not far from her.  
"Did I really see a vampire?" she had to ask immediately.

"Yes. You saw a vampire. Vampires are a little different from the movies, though. They can compel you if you aren't wearing an herb called Vervain. Vervain weakens vampires. Some vampires compel, but others don't."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Because I'm a vampire too. But I won't hurt you."  
"Do you burn in the sun?"  
"Yes. But only if we're not wearing a Lapis Lazuli Daylight ring. It helps us walk in the sun, which helps us blend in better. As long as we don't show our true selves to the public, we stay blended in. If we're new, we're reckless and leave behind bodies. If we're not, we know how to cover our tracks."  
"How about crosses and stakes?"  
"Crosses to effect us and stakes kill us. We don't turn to dust, though. We turn into a corpse."  
"Holy water?"  
"That doesn't affect us, either."  
"What about you?" she had to ask.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. What's your history?" she wanted to know.  
"My brother and I were turned here in Mystic Falls in 1864. We grew up here. Katherine Pierce turned us, but she died during the 1864 vampire raid. The Founding Families of Mystic Falls went in search of vampires. All one hundred and sixty vampires were captured and burned alive in St. Paul's Church. We couldn't stop it. Before we could rescue Katherine from the carriage, our father shot us in the middle of the street. It was too late when we woke up in transition. Stefan killed our father and turned first. He made me turn against my will. After that, we both left Mystic Falls and went our separate ways. And in the beginning, I made his life miserable. But after a while, I changed."  
"So when you called me Katherine the other night..."  
"I thought you were Katherine. You look and sound like her. You have almost every trait of her. You probably have more traits of her, but I just met you."  
"You said you have a brother. Where is he?"  
"Out hunting animals. My little brother can't control human blood, so he eats Peter the rabbit and Bambi."  
"So he's your little brother."  
"Yeah. But we don't get along."  
She looked grim and sighed.  
"Damon, can I ask you something?"

He sat beside her on the couch.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"I know we don't have the same complicated little brothers, but do you think you could help me with Jeremy? He hasn't been the same since mom and dad. I think he's taking it harder than I am. Aunt Jenna and I don't know what to do. All he does is stay in his room or out late and do whatever he does up in his room. He's withdrawn. I try to get him to talk to me, but he just shuts me out."  
"I don't do bonding with little brothers, Elena. But I'll do what I can."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"I should go home."  
"I'll walk you there."  
"Thanks."  
"And Elena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you want me inside, you have to invite me in."  
She got to her feet and he did likewise.  
As they headed for the door, someone walked in.  
"Who's this?" the newcomer questioned.  
"Stefan, this is Elena. Elena, this is Stefan. Now I need to walk her home."  
"Nice to meet you," Elena greeted.  
"You, too," Stefan replied.  
As they left the Salvatore boarding house, Damon felt his brother watching them.

Once they were on Elena's porch, he held out a necklace to her.  
"Here. Take it. It'll protect you."  
"What is it?"  
"A Vervain necklace. As long as you wear it, vampires can't compel you."  
She took it from him and put it around her neck.  
"Thank you, Damon."

"You're very welcome, Elena."  
He gave her a smirk.  
She smiled back at him.  
He watched as she went inside, before he walked away to head home.  
Elena headed silently up the stairs towards her room so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She knew her Aunt Jenna would ask her tomorrow where she had been.

The next day, she headed for home alone again, but not for long. Damon was at her side.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Walking you home safely. If that's not a problem. Decides, I'd like to meet your family and get to know you better."  
She smiled.  
"Not a problem at all."

When they got there she invited him in, he got to know her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, and got to knowing Elena better. And as the months passed, he did his best to help Elena with her brother.

A year later, Jeremy was himself again and Elena knew more about Stefan. And then she came. Katherine Pierce.  
Elena stood in the middle of the living room, looking straight at a mirror.  
"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena questioned.  
"Hello, Elena."  
Elena stared at her in silence.  
Katherine smelled her fear.  
"You know me. You've been filled in," Katherine guessed.  
"Yeah. You're Katherine."  
"The Salvatore brothers don't know everything, Elena. And as for your question well, you're a part of my family. I looked into your past to find out why we're so alike. You're adopted. Your mother has to be the daughter my father tore from my arms. He said I had disgraced my family by having an illegitimate daughter. Children like those weren't welcome back in the sixteenth century. You're a Petrova doppelganger like I once was."  
Katherine looked at the front door, as the Salvatore brothers walked in.  
Damon instantly stood at Elena's side.  
"Don't listen to her. Everything she says is a lie."  
"I'm telling the truth. I came back for Stefan."

She looked at Stefan.  
Stefan looked back at Katherine, standing between the love birds and Katherine.  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I wish you tow could look past everything I've done. I wish you could forgive me for faking my own death, but I had to run. I couldn't let him kill me."  
"Who?" Stefan asked.  
"Niklaus. Most call him Klaus. He's a vampire werewolf hybrid."  
Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.  
"Katherine's been invited in. What do we do?" Elena wanted to know.  
"Move," Damon replied.  
"Other than that," Elena said.  
"Be cautious and when we can, kill her," Damon answered her.  
"What if she's telling the truth? We may not know the whole story," Stefan said.  
"I thought we had established that Katherine's a liar."  
"Damon," Stefan said.  
"Whatever. You do what you want. I'll be here keeping Elena safe," Damon said.  
Stefan left with that.  
They watched him go.

A couple years later Katherine and Stefan had left town together, Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie found out that she was a witch, Tyler Lockwood became a hybrid thanks to Klaus, and Klaus and his family were in town. In the meantime, Elena and Damon were dating and everyone in Elena's circle was trying to figure out why Klaus was still in town.

It was a dark night, as Damon lay in the middle of a road waiting for someone to come along. It was how he got his food. And that's when he heard a voice; Her voice.  
After Elena Gilbert hung up and put her cell phone away, she looked up to see a guy; a stranger.  
"Katherine," Damon greeted, though she smelled human.  
"No. I'm Elena."  
"I'm sorry. I must be mistaken. You just really remind me of someone."  
"I get that a lot."  
"So what are you doing out here alone?"  
"Ex-boyfriend problems. I'm waiting for my parents."  
"You shouldn't be out here alone."  
"Why? Nothing bad ever happens here."  
"By the way, I'm Damon."  
"So Damon, what are you doing out here alone?"  
"The usual."  
"Like?"  
"Looking for what I want."  
"Well, I wish I knew what I wanted. My parents have it all planned out."  
"You want what everyone else wants."  
"So Damon, the mysterious stranger who has all the answers, what do I want?"  
"You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger. I want you to get everything you want. But now, I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet."  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
He was surprised that Elena wouldn't tell anyone. The humans he had met in the past had been talkative. And they always told one another everything. But not this girl. He felt that she was telling the truth. He didn't have to compel her to forget that they had met.  
"Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."  
As Damon walked away, he felt drawn to her and didn't know why. But he kept walking until he reached the shadows of the darkness. And from that darkness, he watched as Elena got into the car with her parents. Then he watched as her father drove away in the car towards the Whickery Bridge. There was silence from them until her parents asked her how the party had gone. She went into talking about her fight with her ex-boyfriend, Matt. But he didn't hear her mention him. And that's when he knew that he could trust her.  
It was a beautiful day as Elena Gilbert headed home. She felt alone these days. Her parents were dead, but Damon Salvatore had saved her life. Now her and Jeremy's guardian was their Aunt Jenna.  
When Elena got home, it was early evening. Her Aunt Jenna was home as usual.  
"How was school?" Aunt Jenna called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close.  
"Good," Elena called back, before heading up the stairs to her room.  
Once in her room, Elena put her bag on the floor by her desk, before going to check on her younger and only brother, Jeremy. He was having a hard time with their parents' deaths. It had been last summer, but it was hard. Now her brother mostly got home late and stayed in his room. She didn't know what he did all that time. She and Aunt Jenna didn't know what was wrong.

She knocked on her brother's closed door, which was right next to her own bedroom.  
"Jeremy?" she called through the closed door.  
"Go away, Elena."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Go away."  
"Jeremy, you know we can talk about this is you need to. Right?"  
"I know, Elena."  
"Okay. I'll see you later then."

With that, she went back to her room to do her homework.  
After they had dinner, Jeremy stayed in his room for the rest of the evening as usual. Elena stayed downstairs with Aunt Jenna for a little bit, though. They both knew Jeremy needed help. They just didn't know what to do.  
Later, Elena went to her room and closed her door for privacy. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, before she got a pen from her pen holder on her desk. Then she opened her right top drawer of her desk and took out her journal. She closed the drawer and opened her diary on her desk. Then she started to write, as thoughts came to her. She did this every night. It was her own personal therapy. She had done this since last summer.

Dear Journal,  
Jeremy is acting strange. He doesn't come out of his room except for class and to eat, and he skips class and if failing his classes. He has developed an attitude towards everyone and he's withdrawn. All I know is this. He needs some kind of help. If he doesn't stop this, I don't know what will happen. I think he's still grieving for mom and dad. This might be his way of calling out for help and dealing with it. But it's not the way to go. I'm still grieving too, but I'm not acting like a stranger. Instead, I'm coping by writing all of this down. Speaking of stranger, I wonder where Damon is...I haven't seen him since last summer when he saved my life. If it wasn't for Damon, I'd be dead. Where is he? I miss him.

She put her pen and journal away before getting to her feet. She was tired. She looked at her clock that sat on her nightstand. It read ten-thirty.

The next day passed quickly. Before she knew it, school was over and her best friends were walking at either side of her. Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter, was on her right. She had blond hair and blue eyes, while Bonnie Bennett whom lived with her grandmother, had hazel eyes and black hair.  
Soon, they departed from her to go home, as did Elena. And as she headed home, thoughts spun through her mind. She wanted to help her brother. She had to find a solution. Should she set him up with a counselor and make him talk, or should she make him talk to her or Aunt Jenna?

It was still dark, as Elena headed home. And that's when she stopped in a desolate area on a sidewalk, not sure why she felt like she was being watched. She was alone. Then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and someone in black clothes was instantly not far from her. He looked normal until she saw his face.  
Vampire, she thought.  
She started to run, but he was instantly in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away to get free of him, but she couldn't.  
"You're a feisty one," he commented.  
"Let go of me!" she yelled.  
Damon was taking a walk when he suddenly heard her not far off and smelled the scent of another vampire. And that's when he followed the scents.  
She continued to try and get free of him. And then that's when Damon came to her rescue. He through him off her. Then she watched as they both fought until the vampire fled.  
Damon walked up to and faced her.  
She silently looked up at him with a million questions in her mind.  
"Let's go to my place," he suggested, guessing that he should probably tell her.  
Soon after, Elena Gilbert was seated on his couch with him standing not far from her.  
"Did I really see a vampire?" she had to ask immediately.

"Yes. You saw a vampire. Vampires are a little different from the movies, though. They can compel you if you aren't wearing an herb called Vervain. Vervain weakens vampires. Some vampires compel, but others don't."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Because I'm a vampire too. But I won't hurt you."  
"Do you burn in the sun?"  
"Yes. But only if we're not wearing a Lapis Lazuli Daylight ring. It helps us walk in the sun, which helps us blend in better. As long as we don't show our true selves to the public, we stay blended in. If we're new, we're reckless and leave behind bodies. If we're not, we know how to cover our tracks."  
"How about crosses and stakes?"  
"Crosses to effect us and stakes kill us. We don't turn to dust, though. We turn into a corpse."  
"Holy water?"  
"That doesn't affect us, either."  
"What about you?" she had to ask.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. What's your history?" she wanted to know.  
"My brother and I were turned here in Mystic Falls in 1864. We grew up here. Katherine Pierce turned us, but she died during the 1864 vampire raid. The Founding Families of Mystic Falls went in search of vampires. All one hundred and sixty vampires were captured and burned alive in St. Paul's Church. We couldn't stop it. Before we could rescue Katherine from the carriage, our father shot us in the middle of the street. It was too late when we woke up in transition. Stefan killed our father and turned first. He made me turn against my will. After that, we both left Mystic Falls and went our separate ways. And in the beginning, I made his life miserable. But after a while, I changed."  
"So when you called me Katherine the other night..."  
"I thought you were Katherine. You look and sound like her. You have almost every trait of her. You probably have more traits of her, but I just met you."  
"You said you have a brother. Where is he?"  
"Out hunting animals. My little brother can't control human blood, so he eats Peter the rabbit and Bambi."  
"So he's your little brother."  
"Yeah. But we don't get along."  
She looked grim and sighed.  
"Damon, can I ask you something?"

He sat beside her on the couch.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"I know we don't have the same complicated little brothers, but do you think you could help me with Jeremy? He hasn't been the same since mom and dad. I think he's taking it harder than I am. Aunt Jenna and I don't know what to do. All he does is stay in his room or out late and do whatever he does up in his room. He's withdrawn. I try to get him to talk to me, but he just shuts me out."  
"I don't do bonding with little brothers, Elena. But I'll do what I can."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"I should go home."  
"I'll walk you there."  
"Thanks."  
"And Elena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you want me inside, you have to invite me in."  
She got to her feet and he did likewise.  
As they headed for the door, someone walked in.  
"Who's this?" the newcomer questioned.  
"Stefan, this is Elena. Elena, this is Stefan. Now I need to walk her home."  
"Nice to meet you," Elena greeted.  
"You, too," Stefan replied.  
As they left the Salvatore boarding house, Damon felt his brother watching them.

Once they were on Elena's porch, he held out a necklace to her.  
"Here. Take it. It'll protect you."  
"What is it?"  
"A Vervain necklace. As long as you wear it, vampires can't compel you."  
She took it from him and put it around her neck.  
"Thank you, Damon."

"You're very welcome, Elena."  
He gave her a smirk.  
She smiled back at him.  
He watched as she went inside, before he walked away to head home.  
Elena headed silently up the stairs towards her room so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She knew her Aunt Jenna would ask her tomorrow where she had been.

The next day, she headed for home alone again, but not for long. Damon was at her side.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Walking you home safely. If that's not a problem. Decides, I'd like to meet your family and get to know you better."  
She smiled.  
"Not a problem at all."

When they got there she invited him in, he got to know her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, and got to knowing Elena better. And as the months passed, he did his best to help Elena with her brother.

A year later, Jeremy was himself again and Elena knew more about Stefan. And then she came. Katherine Pierce.  
Elena stood in the middle of the living room, looking straight at a mirror.  
"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena questioned.  
"Hello, Elena."  
Elena stared at her in silence.  
Katherine smelled her fear.  
"You know me. You've been filled in," Katherine guessed.  
"Yeah. You're Katherine."  
"The Salvatore brothers don't know everything, Elena. And as for your question well, you're a part of my family. I looked into your past to find out why we're so alike. You're adopted. Your mother has to be the daughter my father tore from my arms. He said I had disgraced my family by having an illegitimate daughter. Children like those weren't welcome back in the sixteenth century. You're a Petrova doppelganger like I once was."  
Katherine looked at the front door, as the Salvatore brothers walked in.  
Damon instantly stood at Elena's side.  
"Don't listen to her. Everything she says is a lie."  
"I'm telling the truth. I came back for Stefan."

She looked at Stefan.  
Stefan looked back at Katherine, standing between the love birds and Katherine.  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I wish you tow could look past everything I've done. I wish you could forgive me for faking my own death, but I had to run. I couldn't let him kill me."  
"Who?" Stefan asked.  
"Niklaus. Most call him Klaus. He's a vampire werewolf hybrid."  
Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.  
"Katherine's been invited in. What do we do?" Elena wanted to know.  
"Move," Damon replied.  
"Other than that," Elena said.  
"Be cautious and when we can, kill her," Damon answered her.  
"What if she's telling the truth? We may not know the whole story," Stefan said.  
"I thought we had established that Katherine's a liar."  
"Damon," Stefan said.  
"Whatever. You do what you want. I'll be here keeping Elena safe," Damon said.  
Stefan left with that.  
They watched him go.

A couple years later Katherine and Stefan had left town together, Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie found out that she was a witch, Tyler Lockwood became a hybrid thanks to Klaus, and Klaus and his family were in town. In the meantime, Elena and Damon were dating and everyone in Elena's circle was trying to figure out why Klaus was still in town.


	4. Here Without You (Delena)

Here Without You (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Ric (mentioned), Gloria (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1 and 5. Based on "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Just a delena songfic.

Pairings:

Delena

*Bloodlines*

 _A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

 _A thousand lies have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same_

 _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon drove into Georgia with Elena in the passenger seat of his car. He'd rescued her the night before, having found her in her upside down car, obviously having wrecked her car. Since he'd been on his way to Georgia anyway, he'd decided to take her with him. He knew it would make Stefan mad for him doing that, but also because she wasn't exactly the worst company that he could have with him on the way to see an old witch friend, Gloria.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people leave their way to say hello_

 _I've heard this life is overrated_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

It was a beautiful day at the Salvatore boarding house, as Damon and Elena made out on the couch. After so long of waiting, about five years to be exact, Damon had finally gotten the girl. And he was taking the advice of Ric's ghost whom had told him to not screw up what he had, now that he'd finally gotten the girl. He'd never won the girl before, but now he had.

*Home*

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you, baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

It was a dismal night, as Elena sat against a pillar in a building, sobbing, having been told that it was too late. The spell they'd done that had allowed ghosts that wanted to come back to life, be able to do so, couldn't be started up again. It was a onetime thing and Damon was on the Other Side, which was disintegrating by each passing moment.

Damon's ghost came to see her, before it was time for him to go.

She felt a touch and knew it was Damon.

"Please, don't leave me," she sobbed.

Even though he knew she could hear or see him, he replied, saying, "I don't have a choice." Then he said, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

*Friday Night Bites*

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind_

 _I think about you, baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still on my mind_

 _I think about you, baby_

 _And I dream about you all the time_

 _I'm here without you, baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

It was a dark night, as Damon and Elena stood in front of each other in Elena's room.

"You're right. I do have other attentions, but so do you," he said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"I see them. You want me," he replied.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me. And right now you wanna kiss me," he assumed.


	5. The Night of the Comet

It was a dark night as Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes gathered around by a bench with candles and little parachute things to remember the ones they had lost.  
Matt let his parachute thing fly up into the sky and said, "This is for Vicki."  
Bonnie let hers float up as well, as she said, "This is for Grams."  
Stefan did the same as he said, "This is for our father," surprising Damon for saying that.  
Caroline did likewise and said, "This is for Vicki, too."  
Elena followed afterward and said, "This is for mom and dad."  
Damon went to stand at Elena's side.  
"This is stupid," he commented, before letting his go, too. Then he added, "This is for Katherine."  
It didn't surprise Elena and Stefan, since they knew he still loved her. It left Elena and Stefan's friends confused as to whom she was, though. But that was something they wouldn't ask, and Stefan and Elena wouldn't tell their friends.  
They all watched silently, as the parachute things floated up into the was a dark night as Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes gathered around by a bench with candles and little parachute things to remember the ones they had lost.  
Matt let his parachute thing fly up into the sky and said, "This is for Vicki."  
Bonnie let hers float up as well, as she said, "This is for Grams."  
Stefan did the same as he said, "This is for our father," surprising Damon for saying that.  
Caroline did likewise and said, "This is for Vicki, too."  
Elena followed afterward and said, "This is for mom and dad."  
Damon went to stand at Elena's side.  
"This is stupid," he commented, before letting his go, too. Then he added, "This is for Katherine."  
It didn't surprise Elena and Stefan, since they knew he still loved her. It left Elena and Stefan's friends confused as to whom she was, though. But that was something they wouldn't ask, and Stefan and Elena wouldn't tell their friends.  
They all watched silently, as the parachute things floated up into the was a dark night as Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes gathered around by a bench with candles and little parachute things to remember the ones they had lost.  
Matt let his parachute thing fly up into the sky and said, "This is for Vicki."  
Bonnie let hers float up as well, as she said, "This is for Grams."  
Stefan did the same as he said, "This is for our father," surprising Damon for saying that.  
Caroline did likewise and said, "This is for Vicki, too."  
Elena followed afterward and said, "This is for mom and dad."  
Damon went to stand at Elena's side.  
"This is stupid," he commented, before letting his go, too. Then he added, "This is for Katherine."  
It didn't surprise Elena and Stefan, since they knew he still loved her. It left Elena and Stefan's friends confused as to whom she was, though. But that was something they wouldn't ask, and Stefan and Elena wouldn't tell their friends.  
They all watched silently, as the parachute things floated up into the was a dark night as Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes gathered around by a bench with candles and little parachute things to remember the ones they had lost.  
Matt let his parachute thing fly up into the sky and said, "This is for Vicki."  
Bonnie let hers float up as well, as she said, "This is for Grams."  
Stefan did the same as he said, "This is for our father," surprising Damon for saying that.  
Caroline did likewise and said, "This is for Vicki, too."  
Elena followed afterward and said, "This is for mom and dad."  
Damon went to stand at Elena's side.  
"This is stupid," he commented, before letting his go, too. Then he added, "This is for Katherine."  
It didn't surprise Elena and Stefan, since they knew he still loved her. It left Elena and Stefan's friends confused as to whom she was, though. But that was something they wouldn't ask, and Stefan and Elena wouldn't tell their friends.  
They all watched silently, as the parachute things floated up into the sky.


	6. Lost Girls

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
"Vicki. Vicki," she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt's sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn't comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn't do something, so he didn't hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki's arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
"What have I done?" she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
"Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn't kill her, so no damage done."  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
"Vicki. Vicki," she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt's sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn't comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn't do something, so he didn't hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki's arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
"What have I done?" she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
"Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn't kill her, so no damage done."  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
"Vicki. Vicki," she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt's sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn't comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn't do something, so he didn't hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki's arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
"What have I done?" she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
"Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn't kill her, so no damage done."  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
"Vicki. Vicki," she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt's sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn't comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn't do something, so he didn't hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki's arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
"What have I done?" she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
"Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn't kill her, so no damage done."  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house, closing the door behind herself.  
Suddenly, before she could call to Vicki to see how she was holding up, Vicki pinned her against a wall in the hallway and bit into the side of her neck.  
"Vicki. Vicki," she said, as she tried to push her off. But it was no use, as she felt Matt's sister and her friend continue to drink her blood in a time of blood craziness. And then everything was blurry and dim, ten minutes before everything went black for her.  
Vicki was so blood crazed that she didn't comprehend that she was drinking from Elena. All she was concentrated on was the blood.

When Damon Salvatore smelled blood and shallow, slow breathing on his way up the walkway, he briskly walked to the door and inside. He closed the door behind himself and saw the scene. Elena was being drained of blood from Vicki. Elena would die if he didn't do something, so he didn't hesitate. Instead, he acted quickly. At vamp speed he rushed towards the scene and grabbed Vicki's arm and used it to throw her off, not caring if he hurt Vicki. All he cared about was Elena Gilbert.  
Vicki landed hard on the floor and looked to see Damon knelt by an unconscious Elena. She was slumped against the wall, head down, eyes closed, blood heavily flowing from a wound on the side of her neck.  
"What have I done?" she said in both horror and shock.  
Damon pulled her gently into his arms, bit his wrist, and then put it to her lips. He made his blood go down her throat before looking at Vicki.  
"Go clean yourself up and calm down. You didn't kill her, so no damage done."  
She reluctantly obliged.  
Soon after, Elena was healed, Damon had her on the couch, and he stood by, as he looked down at her.  
As he stood there, he was relieved as she slowly started to come to. He now knew that she was okay.


	7. Haunted

It was a dark, Halloween night, in Mystic Falls as Vicki got ready to bite Jeremy, vamped out. When Elena saw that, she ran towards her with a piece of wood in her hands.  
"No!" she said to Vicki.  
Vicki turned to face her and through the wood away, before Elena could hit her with it.  
Elena ran for the door, but before she could get close enough to open it, Vicki bit into the side of her neck hungrily, too blood crazed to know whom she was feeding from. Elena cried out in pain, as she bit her.  
Suddenly, twenty minutes later, Katherine through her off Elena after arriving. Family was everything to her and Elena was her family. Then Damon arrived, a moment after Vicki drank from Elena, after she through Katherine into a corner that had lumber wood. Damon grabbed her from behind, pulling her off as Jeremy yelled, "Vicki, stop!"  
Vicki tried to get him off her.  
Damon pinned her against a wall with a hand around her throat.  
"I'm sorry. You could've turned out okay. But you hurt Elena," he apologized, before he staked her with a piece of wood.  
"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.  
"Elena will explain tomorrow," Damon told him, as he let go of her.  
Elena put a hand on the wall by the door to keep from falling. She felt light headed and everything seemed so far away, as she watched everything.  
Damon stood in front of her.  
"Elena, do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"You need to heal. You need my blood," he informed her calmly.  
"Damon?" she said.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance. He kept her on her feet, as he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
She knew he was right, so she put her lips to his wrist and drank, trusting him.  
After he knew she had had enough, he took his wrist away and told her brother, as he faced him, "Get Elena home. Don't let her leave until tomorrow. And watch her. I need to help Katherine."  
Jeremy obliged.

Damon knelt in front of the pile of wood where his Sire lay. She was half buried in the pile and he could smell fresh blood. He tossed the wood off her and picked her up, before gently laying her down on the pavement. He pulled the piece of wood out of her left side and tossed it away.  
He looked down at her, as her wound began to heal. He had to do something with Vicki's body, but he couldn't leave Kat alone. He had to be with her when she woke up. He didn't know how fast she healed from a broken neck.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered in her right ear.  
He got to his feet to go dispose of Vicki's body.  
Half an hour later, he came back after dumping Vicki's body into the river.  
He knelt down and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and carrying her in his arms, heading home.

Kat came to to see Damon seated on her bedside. Her head hurt and she felt a little delirious.  
"Where am I?" she had to ask.  
"Home; you're in my room."  
"Does it always feel like this?"  
"It depends. Have you ever gotten a broken neck before?"  
"No."  
"Then, I guess it's a first time for everything."  
She rested the palm of her right hand in the middle of her forehead lightly.  
He watched her.  
She groaned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"My head hurts."  
She put her head down to rest at her side.  
"What else?"  
"I feel delirious."  
"Sit up," he said. "Slowly."

He watched her, as she obeyed. Then he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
"You probably just need blood and then rest."  
She drank.  
A few minutes later, he took it away and it instantly healed.  
She layed back down slowly.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'll get you some human blood later; just rest."  
He kissed her forehead lightly and then got to his feet.  
She watched him leave the room, before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

The next day, everyone got better that was attacked the previous night. So they all lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, this was Mystic Falls. Anything was bound to happen sooner or later.

It was a dark, Halloween night, in Mystic Falls as Vicki got ready to bite Jeremy, vamped out. When Elena saw that, she ran towards her with a piece of wood in her hands.  
"No!" she said to Vicki.  
Vicki turned to face her and through the wood away, before Elena could hit her with it.  
Elena ran for the door, but before she could get close enough to open it, Vicki bit into the side of her neck hungrily, too blood crazed to know whom she was feeding from. Elena cried out in pain, as she bit her.  
Suddenly, twenty minutes later, Katherine through her off Elena after arriving. Family was everything to her and Elena was her family. Then Damon arrived, a moment after Vicki drank from Elena, after she through Katherine into a corner that had lumber wood. Damon grabbed her from behind, pulling her off as Jeremy yelled, "Vicki, stop!"  
Vicki tried to get him off her.  
Damon pinned her against a wall with a hand around her throat.  
"I'm sorry. You could've turned out okay. But you hurt Elena," he apologized, before he staked her with a piece of wood.  
"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.  
"Elena will explain tomorrow," Damon told him, as he let go of her.  
Elena put a hand on the wall by the door to keep from falling. She felt light headed and everything seemed so far away, as she watched everything.  
Damon stood in front of her.  
"Elena, do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"You need to heal. You need my blood," he informed her calmly.  
"Damon?" she said.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance. He kept her on her feet, as he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
She knew he was right, so she put her lips to his wrist and drank, trusting him.  
After he knew she had had enough, he took his wrist away and told her brother, as he faced him, "Get Elena home. Don't let her leave until tomorrow. And watch her. I need to help Katherine."  
Jeremy obliged.

Damon knelt in front of the pile of wood where his Sire lay. She was half buried in the pile and he could smell fresh blood. He tossed the wood off her and picked her up, before gently laying her down on the pavement. He pulled the piece of wood out of her left side and tossed it away.  
He looked down at her, as her wound began to heal. He had to do something with Vicki's body, but he couldn't leave Kat alone. He had to be with her when she woke up. He didn't know how fast she healed from a broken neck.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered in her right ear.  
He got to his feet to go dispose of Vicki's body.  
Half an hour later, he came back after dumping Vicki's body into the river.  
He knelt down and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and carrying her in his arms, heading home.

Kat came to to see Damon seated on her bedside. Her head hurt and she felt a little delirious.  
"Where am I?" she had to ask.  
"Home; you're in my room."  
"Does it always feel like this?"  
"It depends. Have you ever gotten a broken neck before?"  
"No."  
"Then, I guess it's a first time for everything."  
She rested the palm of her right hand in the middle of her forehead lightly.  
He watched her.  
She groaned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"My head hurts."  
She put her head down to rest at her side.  
"What else?"  
"I feel delirious."  
"Sit up," he said. "Slowly."

He watched her, as she obeyed. Then he bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
"You probably just need blood and then rest."  
She drank.  
A few minutes later, he took it away and it instantly healed.  
She layed back down slowly.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'll get you some human blood later; just rest."  
He kissed her forehead lightly and then got to his feet.  
She watched him leave the room, before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

The next day, everyone got better that was attacked the previous night. So they all lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, this was Mystic Falls. Anything was bound to happen sooner or later.


	8. Cavalry

Characters: Damon, Elena, and unnamed vampire

Summary: Set in S1E10. Remember when Elena rolled her car? Who was in the middle of the road? Who will find her? Will she be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her SUV down the road, her destination being the Salvatore boarding house.

Suddenly, there was a man dressed in black in the middle of the road. She tried to avoid hitting him which worked, but she rolled her car when she lost control of it. She hit her head on the dashboard. As she rolled it, the glass windows and windshield shattered, sprinkling all over her.

The guy started slowly walking towards her, game face on. He was ready for the kill. As he came towards the car, everything went black for her.

Damon pushed him to the ground, protecting her. They fought but Damon promptly killed him.

As soon as it was dead, he ran towards the upside down car and knelt down, reaching in to put his arms under hers to drag her out. As he did, she began to come to and groaned.

As he held her in his arms, he spoke.

"Elena."

She looked at him.

He got to his feet as he helped her up. He looked into her eyes, checking to make sure she was going to be okay. He gently tilted her chin up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Damon, I'm okay."

He continued to look her over.

"I look like crap."

He caught her in his arms as she collapsed, a hand resting between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground.

He looked at her. He knew she was alive. He could hear her heart being, see blood pulsing through her veins.


	9. Liberater

Characters: Kat, Ric, Damon, Stefan, vamps from tomb, Elena, Anna, Pearl

Summary: Set in S1E when Stefan was tortured. What if Katherine had come to Mystic Falls in that episode and had helped. What if Elena when Elena had given him her wrist, Stefan couldn't stop? Will Elena die? Who will live? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Stefan

Damon/Katherine

It was a dark, rainy night, as Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore headed towards a house in the middle of nowhere in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Ric knocked.

One of the male vampires from the tomb answered.

Damon was hidden.

"Can I help you?" the vamp asked.

"My car broke down a mile up the road. This is the first house I saw. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Ric walked in.

The vamp led him to the kitchen.

"There's the phone," the human woman said.

Ric grabbed one of his weapons and killed the vamp. He then turned the blender and water on.

Soon, the vamps in the livingroom went into the kitchen and were killed by Ric.

"What have you done?" the woman asked him.

He opened the back door where Damon stood.

"Invite him in."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Get her out here," Damon told him.

He obliged and Damon killed her.

They soon went in search of both the other vamps and Stefan.

Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan were in the woods.

Stefan lay on his back, weak, getting stronger by drinking from Elena's wrist. It had been Elena's idea, knowing he needed blood. But unknown to Elena, if he drinks human blood, he won't be able to stop. And now he couldn't stop.

Ric was fighting a couple bad ass vamps, while another bad ass had Damon on the floor on his back and was on top of him. He was trying to stake Damon.

Suddenly, the vamp was thrown off of Damon and he looked up to see what had happened. And behold, there she was. Katherine Pierce. Then the boss vamp came out to see the commotion. The one that had kicked Damon's ass earlier.

After several attempts, Damon finally staked him.

As he got to his feet, he saw Katherine losing against the vamp she was still fighting. In the next instance, he yelled out her name as he ran towards them, as the vamp she was fighting, staked her in the stomach and then daggered her in the chest.

Ric finished up with the vamps he had been fighting and then killed the last one. The one that had hurt her.

Damon held a firm grip on her arm to try and keep her on her feet. He didn't love her like he used to, but he still deeply cared for her, even though he never showed it. Until now.

"Easy. Easy," he said, as he kept her on her feet and she started to lose her balance. He then pulled the stake out with his free hand and tossed it to the floor.

"Damon," she greeted.

She gave him a smile before everything went black for her.

"Kat," he said, catching her from hitting the floor.

He pulled the dagger out, which smelled of Vervain and tossed it to the floor.

"Upsie dasie," he said, as he picked her up in his arms and headed back into the rain towards the car.

Soon afterward, he was back inside with Ric.

Pearl and Anna walked in.

"What's this?" Pearl asked.

"Your nest of tomb trapped vampires just spent the day torturing my brother."

"I'm so sorry. I promise it'll never happen again."

"You have a nest of vengeful vampires. What do you think was going to happen?"

Damon and Ric left the house to go back to the car.

Elena tried to pull away, but he held on tighter.

"Stefan. Stefan, stop. Stafan!" she said, trying to make him stop, but he didn't hear her through the pounding of the blood.

They arrived at the car.

"Ric, get in. Stay here," Damon said.

In a flash, he was gone, following the scent of blood.

Once he was knelt down beside them, Damon pried her wrist out of his mouth. She slumped against him, as he did.

Holding her against him, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.

Once he knew she had had enough, he gently picked her up in his arms and walked in the direction to the car.

Once there, he gently layed her down in the back seat.

"What happened?" Ric questioned.

"Stefan. What do you think? Get her home. I'll get Stefan."

He headed back towards the direction he had come.

Soon, Stefan was resting in his room, while Damon carried an unconscious Katherine into the boarding house and layed her down on the couch. When he layed her down, though, he saw a bit of a wound, when a little bit of her jacket gave way from hiding a little bit of her left shoulder. And he could smell the blood. Gently, he took her jacket off to see the damage. And that's when he saw that she had been bitten by something.

Just then, she slowly started to come to and looked at him with eyes half open.

"Damon," she breathed.

"Katherine, what happened?" he questioned as calmly as he could.

"A hybrid…bit me…I was…trying to…keep away…but it seems…Klaus has…hybrids now…doing his…dirty work…" she whispered. "I'm…dying…"

"No. I'm not going to let you die. What the cure, Kat?"

"Klaus'…blood…I'm…doomed…I don't know…where…he…is…"

"I'll find him. For now, let's just do what we can."

Gently, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once there, he layed her down in his bed.

As he looked down at her, he could see that she was sweating now and warm. Very warm. And even weak. He didn't know how long it had been since the hybrid had bitten her, but he figured somewhere around an hour before she had turned up to help them with the vampires.

Elena Gilbert woke up on her couch with Ric standing by the fireplace.

"You're awake," he commented. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine."

"I thought you should know something. Damon saved your life. Stefan's at home with Damon and probably so is Katherine. She turned up earlier and helped us with the vampires until she got vervained by one of them."

"I should go," she told him and headed out the door.

She walked into the boarding house.

"Damon?"

At vamp speed, he was instantly down the stairs.

"Can't talk, Elena. Katherine's dying. I have to go find this hybrid called Klaus. One of his hybrids bit her. His hybrids are all half werewolf. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

"I'll stay with her."

"Be careful."

"You too."

And with that, he was out the door.

As Elena headed up the stairs, there was a scream of excruciating pain.

Elena hurried up the stairs to help her in any way she could.

A few minutes later, cool wash cloth in hand, Elena walked into Damon's room.

Stefan was out of the house by this time.

She sat on her bedside.

Kat screamed in pain, as pain surged through her, back arching.

"Katherine, it's me. Elena. It's going to be okay."

The pain ceased and now she just lay there and looked at her the best she could in her state.

Elena damped the wet wash cloth on her face to try and keep her cool, even though she figured it wouldn't work.

"I'm…sorry…for…everything…I…hurt…him…I…never…wanted…to…hurt…Damon…or…Stefan…Especially…Damon," she apologized.

"It's okay," Elena said. "I'm sure he forgives you."

She started to close her eyes.

 _Hurry. We're running out of time,_ Elena thought, willing him to show up at the door with the cure anytime now. Katherine was her only Petrova bloodline and she didn't want her dead dead. She cared about her. But not like she cared about Damon and loved Stefan.

An hour later, Damon walked in with a vial of blood. The cure. Klaus' blood.

Elena got to her feet and set the wash cloth on the end table. She then walked to the doorway and stood there to watch to be out of the way.

He sat on her bedside.

She lay there so still-like, weak, and pale.

"I'm here with the cure, Kat. Can you hear me?"

She didn't move and this worried him that he might be too late.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms and positioned her head gently back, putting the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat. Then he set the half full vial on the end table and gently layed her back down. He then waited at her side, his hand in hers, for her to wake up.

Elena headed down the stairs.

Half an hour later, she stirred.

"Kat?" he called.

"Damon," she said, as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

He smiled back a little.

"Now that you're not dying, why did you come back?"

"Because I knew I was dying and wanted to spend my last moments with family. As much as some of my family hates me."

"Very brave of you."

"I'm very brave."

He smirked at her.


	10. Wrecked

Characters: Elena, Damon, unnamed vampire, Stefan, Alaric, Katherine

Summary: What if Elena hadn't been there when that vampire guy that was turned by Lexi was going to kill Damon for killing Lexi? What will happen? Will Damon be saved? Will he be okay? Elena wrecks her car. Will she be okay? Will someone come find her and help her? Katherine shows up in Mystic Falls. What is her plan? Does she know about Elena? Will she help Elena? Will she help Damon? Why is she back in town? Is she back to cause mayhem? Alaric sees Damon in the bar and has a flash back of seeing Damon feeding off from his wife from a long time ago when he was younger. What action will Alaric take? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Damon/Stefan?

It was a dark night, as Elena drove her car down the road. She was heading home, no longer upset by the fact that she was related to Katherine.

Suddenly, a man was in the road and she tried to avoid him, but hit him and her car rolled. It landed on the side of the road upside down. She lay inside the car, her focus going in and out as the man stood up and started walking towards her car. She panicked and tried to unseat belt herself. Her seatbelt was stuck though. As she tried to get free from the seatbelt, the guy got closer. There was another vampire. A female. Then everything went black for her.

Katherine Pierce through the vampire away from where the car with Elena in it was. Family was everything to her, whether she had shown it or not over the centuries, and Elena Gilbert was her descendant. She had been watching for a while now, just like Damon and Stefan had been.

After a few minutes of a fight, Kat staked the male vampire and let him lay on the ground with a stake in the heart, but she didn't watch him die. Right now, Elena was only human and her family. This time, she would actually be there for her family. Her human family.

She knelt down in front of the car and reached in, snapping the seatbelt to free her. Then she put her arms under hers and pulled her carefully out.

As she layed her gently on the ground, Elena slowly came to. She expected to be attacked by that guy, or maybe even be saved by Stefan or Damon. But who she saw wasn't any of the above.

"Katherine?" she said.

"Hey. Elena, are you okay?" she asked.

Elena didn't understand why Katherine would care, as she answered her.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

"Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe," Katherine suggested before helping Elena to her feet.

Elena swayed.

"Hey, Elena. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I look like crap," Elena commented before blacking out.

Katherine Pierce caught her, as she passed out. She then picked her up and carried her, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. It wasn't like she could exactly go to Elena's. She had never been invited in before.

Meanwhile, in Georgia, Damon walked out of a bar and not far from a sewer plant where it was abandoned-looking. He was heading back home to Mystic Falls after a little break, when he was suddenly attacked. Some vampire slammed him to the ground and beat him repeatedly with a bat. Damon Salvatore fell to the ground in pain and agony in his leg and side.

"You killed my girlfriend. Now you're going to pay," the vampire told him, as he leaked gasoline all over him and lit a match.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh. So you don't remember. Lexi," he clarified for Damon.

"Oh. Yeah. Her. She was delicious, by the way," he commented through the searing pain, knowing he was going to die tonight.

The vampire through him against a wall of a building and then through the match onto the gasoline trail, which would soon lead to Damon. Hopefully, he had hurt him enough that he wouldn't heal before he was scorched. And as the fire ignited, the vampire walked away to leave a helpless Damon there.

Katherine walked into the Salvatore house and up the stairs into the first bedroom with Elena in her arms. Damon's room. The guy that she had hurt so many times for choosing Stefan over him in the beginning.

The vampiress gently layed her down on his bed and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? What happened? Is she okay?" Stefan asked from the doorway.

"Of course she's okay. I wouldn't kill my family, Stefan."

Katherine turned around and walked up to him.

"I came home to get away from everything, but I guess things haven't changed. Not really. You and Damon are here and my family has settled back here again."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She rolled her car. A vampire almost got to her. I saved her life. You should thank me."

"What do you want, Katherine? You always want something in return."

"Now why would I want something in return? It's family. I do what's best for my family, Stefan. I don't turn my back on the ones I love. You shouldn't, either."

Before Stefan could say another word, Kat was out of sight at vampire speed.

As Damon lay there, he groaned in pain, taking it in as much silence as possible. He wasn't going to let anyone hear his cries of pain. If he was going to die tonight, it would be in silence. He just layed there in pain as fire started to ignite on his clothes and around him. It was painful, but Damon knew that he just wanted to hear Damon's pleas of pain. And then everything blurred, as the fire kept going and he no longer felt the pain.

Elena woke up to Stefan standing over her.

"Where's Katherine?" she asked.

"I don't know. She left."

"I'm going to go find her."

"You were just in a wreck, Elena."

"I know that. You don't have to babysit me."

Stefan watched as the love of his life left as fast as she could to go find her only blood related family.

Elena was driving Stefan's car, looking for Katherine, when she suddenly found herself in Georgia. She hadn't realized how long she had been driving. Then she smelled smoke and saw HIM there.

"Damon? Oh God."

She parked the car and got out, running towards where he lay.

She looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. She grabbed it and used it to put out the fire before dropping it and kneeling down beside him, looking at him.

"Damon?" she called. "Damon, can you hear me?"

Nothing happened, which scared her. She loved Stefan, but she didn't want Damon to die.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

What was she going to do? What could she do? She thought. Then it came to her. She had Stefan's car and Damon was hurt and possibly dying. She had to get him home to safety.

By the time Elena Gilbert parked in the driveway of the Salvatore estate, Stefan was nowhere around, but Katherine was inside waiting for someone to arrive.

As Elena opened the passenger door to get an unconscious Damon out of the car, Katherine came outside and went to stand beside her.

"Elena, what happened? He smells like smoke."

"I don't know. I found him. He had fire on him and was unconscious when I got there. I thought if I brought him here, someone would be able to help and maybe he'll be safe here from whatever or whoever did this to him."

"Good thinking. I'll help you get him inside."

As Katherine and Elena stood by him in Damon's room, he slowly came to, his wounds finally healed, but he felt a little weak.

"Welcome back to the somewhat living," Katherine greeted him.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked him.

"Better," he answered, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"You need blood, though," Katherine commented to him, going to sit beside him.

"No thanks," he replied to her before she could sit down.

"I'll do it," Elena said, sitting down beside him and holding out her arm to him.

He looked at her before putting her wrist to his lips and drinking some of her blood.

After he finished, he let go and Katherine gave her some of her blood to restore what Damon had taken from her. So everybody lived happily ever after with Damon getting better.


	11. Family Ties

Characters: Katherine, Elena, and unknown male vampire

Summary: What if Katherine had been the one to almost get burnt by a vampire, instead of Damon in S1 when Elena rolled her car? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena/Damon

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV down the road near the Whickerey Bridge. She was heading home after an argument with Stefan at the Salvatore boarding house.

Suddenly, she saw a man in black standing in the middle of the road. She tried to swerve away from him, but hit him and her car rolled. As it rolled and stopped on the side of the road, her head hit the seat.

As she started to black out, the guy got to his feet and started walking towards her. Then everything went black.

Before the guy could get to the car, he was pushed away by Katherine Pierce. Then it was on. He growled at her as they fought and mockingly said to her, "Who would've thought Katherine would stoop so low as to protect a human?" She hissed at him then. "She's family."

A few minutes later, he had her on the ground with his foot on her throat, her soaked in gasoline, him holding a lit match, her in pain.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Go to hell," she replied.

He gave her a wicked smile before throwing the match down and letting her throat lose. He then left the scene at vampire speed.

Kat was helpless as fire spread and she started to close her eyes, as her life flashed before her eyes and she saw her past. How much she loved and will always love the Salvatore brothers. How she had played with them like a cat with two mice.

Half an hour later, Elena woke up and crawled out of her car. As she did, she saw Kat lying there on fire. No matter how much Kat had done to Damon and Stefan over the centuries, she had to help her. Kat was her only family excluding her brother Jeremy.

She got to her feet and used her own jacket to put out the fire.

Once it was out, she knelt beside her. She looked paler than she should be so she cut her wrist on a twig and put it to her lips, as she held her in her arms.

"Come on, Katherine. Drink," she said.

The vampiress started to drink from her after a few minutes, at first slowly and then as it gave her strength back, frequently but gently.

Afterward, she stopped and let go. She then looked at the doppelganger.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Elena answered her. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She stood up. "Let's get out of here."

Elena got to her feet and together they walked home to Elena's place.


	12. The Turning Point

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert drove her car through Mystic Falls in tears. She was upset that she looked exactly like the girl in the picture she had seen on Stefan's table in his room.  
Why do I look like her? How do I look like her? Does Stefan love me because of her? She thought.  
She had mixed emotions. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she didn't even realize there was a guy waiting there, standing in the middle of the road in black with black eyes until she was almost on him. As she tried to swerve away from him, her mind screamed that he was a vampire. He was doing this on purpose. He was probably hungry. And then the moment came that she hit him and her car rolled. Stupidly, she had been too upset to remember her seatbelt. She hit the windshield. Then everything went black.  
The vampire got to his feet and walked toward the car that was upside down on the side of the road. The tail and headlights were blinking and windshield, passenger's side window, and the driver's side window were all shattered. The human girl was inside in the midst of the glass.

Damon had been walking across the Whickery bridge, when he had heard sounds of glass and noises of a car. Then it was silent, but he could hear a heartbeat and smell the scent of human blood. Along with that came the scent he knew all too well; the scent of a vampire.  
At vamp speed, Damon ran towards the smells, knowing whom was hurt. The girl he loved. Elena Gilbert.

Before the vampire could walk the rest of the way towards the car, he was thrown by another vampire. He landed on his back in the middle of the road, before the vampire staked him with a stake.  
Damon was instantly in front of the driver's side where Elena was, after he killed that vampire that had caused this. He knelt down and gently pulled her out of the wreckage, his arms under hers. Then he gently layed her down and looked down at her to assess her condition. As he looked down at her he saw she had scratches on her face, a cut on her forehead, glass all over her, and a gash on her left hand and right side.  
He pulled her gently into his arms and took the shard of glass out of her side and then the shard of glass out of her hand, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. Then her wounds began to also heal. And as they did, he gently picked her up in his arms and started walking away.

When Elena came to, she was on her back on her bed in her room. Damon was seated on her bedside.  
"Damon?"  
"I saved your life."  
Elena slowly sat up in bed.  
"Thanks."  
"You're very welcome, Elena."  
He got to his feet.  
"I'll see you later."  
She watched, as he jumped out of her window and out of sight.


	13. Bloodlines

It was a dark night in Georgia, as the vampire through Damon to the ground and beat him repeatedly with a bat. Then he stopped and lit a match.  
"This is for Lexi."  
He through it to the ground and turned around to walk up to Elena.  
"Now for a midnight snack."  
He went to stand behind her.  
"No," Damon said, but was in too much pain to do anything to stop him.  
He bit into the side of her neck and she gasped in pain. Then he bit deeper and started to drink her blood.  
Suddenly, as Elena went limp and pale in his arms, he was thrown against a wall from behind not far from Damon. Then, as the vampire waited to heal, he saw Katherine with Elena in her arms, feeding the human her blood. He then saw her carry her to the car and lay her gently down in the backseat. Then the guy stood up and Katherine was instantly in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat with a hand and an angry face. Then she plunged a stake into his chest.  
"That's for nearly killing my family."  
She watched him fall dead, before using her jacket to put out the fire before he could get burnt.  
She knelt at his left side.  
"Damon, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called.  
He slowly opened his eyes and weakly looked up at her.  
"Katherine," he whispered.  
"I'm taking you and Elena home," she informed him.  
He closed his eyes, as everything went black.  
A few minutes later, Katherine pierce was driving to Mystic Falls in his Impala, Damon unconscious in the passenger's seat.

An hour later, she parked on the curb in front of the Gilbert residence. She got out, closing the driver's side door, before going around and opening the back seat door and gently picking her up in her arms. She closed the door and walked up to the front door.  
Once there, she opened the front door and walked in, closing the door behind herself.  
"Elena?" she heard Alaric call from the kitchen.  
"It's me. I saved Elena and Damon's lives. Make sure she doesn't die. I had to give her some of my blood. A vampire bit her," Kat explained to him, as he walked into the hall. "I'm leaving her in her room," she added, before going upstairs.  
Ric watched her go.

Kat gently layed her on her bed; then she left the house and drove Damon home.  
Half an hour later, the car was parked in the driveway and Damon lay on his own bed on his back, Katherine seated at his bedside. She bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down his throat. Then, a few moments later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed.

An hour later, he came to see Kat seated at his bedside.  
"Katherine."  
"I saved your life and Elena's," she informed him.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
He sat up in bed.  
"I'll be back, Damon. Restore your strength. I'm going to go check on Elena."  
He watched, as she vanished out of his window.  
Elena came to and sat up in bed to see Katherine seated by her window.  
"Hello, Elena."  
"Katherine?"  
"It's me. I saved you and Damon's lives."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Kat gave her a friendly smile.


	14. Drowned

Characters: Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce

Summary: Elena's car goes off the bridge when she loses control of it. Will someone find her in time, or will it be too late to save her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Katherine (family)

It was a dark, cold night as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV. She was heading home.

Suddenly, she hit a sheet of unexpected glass and spun out of control. She tried to get back in control, but couldn't. And that's when her car went off the bridge, plummeting into the ice-cold water, the bridge giving way too.

Elena desperately tried to get out of the car as water filled the interior of it and her lungs, but it was useless. She couldn't breathe and passed out.

Katherine was on her way to the Salvatore mansion, when she saw the roof of the car and half the bridge collapsed into the water.

Katherine jumped in as a little bit more of the bridge fell into the ice-cold water.

She dove under the water and swam to where Elena lay still in the SUV.

Once there, she opened the door and ripped the seatbelt in two. She then grabbed Elena, taking her in her arms gently and carefully.

The vampiress layed her down on solid ground. Then she coughed before looking over and shivered from the cold night and cold water.

Once she had water out of her own lungs, she crawled over and knelt by her descendant. Her only blood bound related family.

Not hearing her breathing, she did heart compressions on her, but not too hard. Elena was only human. She could easily hurt or kill her.

A moment later, Elena coughed and she stopped.

Elena looked up at her, surprised that Katherine Pierce would save her life.

Elena sat up.

"You saved me. Why?"

"You're family. Family is everything whether you're a human, vampire, werewolf, witch, or hybrid."

Kat helped her to her feet.

"Let's go home. Get to Damon's. We need warm, dry clothes before we go into shock or something."

So everybody lived happily ever after.


	15. The Danger

**Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

"It's her or the book," Damon said, biting his wrist and putting it to Elena's lips, making it go down her throat, making her drink his blood. "What's it going to be?"

"Okay, Damon. Here," Stefan said, tossing the book to his brother.

He let Elena go and she ran to Stefan.

They went upstairs to her room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. "My head just hurts."

"I'll get you Tylenol."

He left her in her room and went to the kitchen.

Jenna and her brother Jeremy were talking about a guest.

"A guest?" Stefan interjected.

"Yeah. Jeremy has a friend over. Anna," Elena's Aunt Jenna explained.

"Anna?"

Stefan raced upstairs to find Elena gone.

He quickly realized that Anna had taken Elena.

 **Present Day**

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house and stood infront of the couch where Damon was seated, looking through a book.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"I need your help. Anna took Elena. Will you help me?"

"No can do."

"Damon, come on."

"No."

"Just tell me where Anna is."

Damon was silent.

"Damon, it's Elena."

He stood infront of Stefan.

"Here's the truth." He paused. "I hope Elena dies. I really do."

Stefan glared and then pinned Damon to a wall.

"Tell me where Anna is," he growled. "Now."

"No."

"Now, Damon. You know where she is, Damon. Tell me."

He pushed Stefan away.

"I'm not telling you anything," Damon said.

"Fine," he growled at his brother and then walked out.

He walked down sidewalks and allies, looking for Elena and Anna. He even listened to try and hear them if he was close enough to hear. He wasn't giving up. She was the love of his life. She was better than Katherine and Elizabeth. Katherine was a vampire that Sired the brothers, and both brothers loved her. Elizabeth was a vampire that Stefan had loved. They were is past, though.

Just then, he caught Elena's scent. It was faint, but it was a start.

He followed the scent of his human soulmate.

It stopped infront of an old house. It was constructed of all wood. It kind of looked like a cabin.

He heard voices.

"What should I do with you now that I have you?" Anna said, as if she was pondering on it.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"It's Anna. I'm surprised the Salvatore brothers haven't told you about me. I was once their lover."

"Let me go."

"I think not. Damon has what I want."

"What is it?"

"The book and the ring."

"I'm not Damon's girlfriend, though."

"I know that. It's all part of the plan."

Stefan rushed in and pinned her to a wall.

"Leave her alone," he growled at her.

"I think not."

He grabbed her and through her into a bookshelf. It collapsed on her. He took the chance and untied her from the chair.

"Elena, listen to me. You have to get to Damon. Tell him where we are. Go Elena. Hurry."

She ran out the door as fast as she could go.

Anna unburied herself and grabbed Stefan. She pinned him to a wall and growled, baring her teeth.

Elena got there half an hour later.

"Damon."

"Elena?"

He looked at her. He sensed her fear.

"What is it, Elena?"

He stood up and strode towards her.

"Stefan sent me. You have to help. Anna says you have a ring and book she wants. Stefan is fighting Anna."

"I'll help."

He had to help. He wasn't going to stand by while Stefan got beaten up by Anna. Stefan was his little brother. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

He grabbed the ring and book.

"Let's go. You have to trust me for tonight. Get on my back."

She obeyed.

He ran at full speed to the place.

When they got there, he stopped and let her off.

"Stay out here unless we need you."

She nodded and watched him walk in.

"Anna, I have what you want. Leave him be."

He nodded to the female vampire.

She let him go and turned to him.

"Damon."

"Anna."

"We meet again."

"It's been centuries."

"Come, Damon. Give me what I want. Where are they?"

He took the book and ring out.

"Right here."

She started towards the book and ring.

When she started towards the objects, he pinned her to a wall.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I have to do this."

He pulled out a stake and staked her.

He walked away and picked the ring and book up.

Elena ran to and hugged Stefan, then turned to look at Damon.

"Thanks for helping, Damon."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my brother. It's still my job to protect him."

"Well, thank anyway," she said, and Stefan and Elena walked to her house.

Damon started for home, too.

Suddenly, he was attacked.

The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.

"Bernardo."

He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.

"Damon."

"I outta kill you, Bernardo."

"I don't think you're in the position for threats or killing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm doing as I promised I would."

Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.

"That was centuries ago."

Bernardo shrugged and then shot him several more time before walking away.

Damon fell to the ground.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	16. I Survived

Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bernardo

Summary: Damon encounters an old enemy that wants him dead. Will he survive, or will it be too late? Will someone have to rescue him? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Stefan/Elena/Damon

 **Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

The vampire shot Damon with a hand gun.

"Bernardo."

He looked at the vampire. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. He had brown short hair and dark eyes.

"Damon."

"I outta kill you, Bernardo."

"I don't think you're in the position for threats or killing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm doing as I promised I would."

Damon suddenly remembered him telling him he would kill him.

"That was centuries ago."

Bernardo shrugged and then got him several more times before walking away.

Damon fell to the ground.

 **Present**

It was a dark night. Damon lay on the ground wounded. He lay there in excruciating pain and agony, waiting for help. He knew he needed help. He knew he was bleeding heavily and needed to replace it when he had the chance.

He slowly took out his blue flip phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Elena," he said softly.

"Damon?"

"I need help."

"What happened?"

"Vampire."

"I'll get you some help. Hang in there."

"I'll try. Hurry."

Elena hung up and then dialed a number.

"Stefan, Damon just called me. He needs help. A vampire. It sounded like her was in pain and trying to hang on."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He hung up.

Stefan ran at full speed, following his brother's scent, ready to help him if needed. Ready to save him even. They were brothers. They relied on each other. They protected each other. Damon, Stefan's elder brother, was always getting hurt by another vampire.

He soon found his elder brother.

He knelt by him.

"Damon."

"Stefan," he said softly.

Stefan soon had him on the couch in their house and wounds taken care of.

He grabbed some blood and gave it to him.

A month later, Damon was better. So everybody lived happily ever after.


End file.
